The Love of Youth
by Emberjack
Summary: Flame loves Ember,but he also knows she loves himself and Spyro;but he's not completly sure about who she wants to be with,but when she confirms that she wants to be with Spyro,Flame runs off to Crocivile Swamp where he could die.Later, they meet up again


Chapter 1

The sunshine shone through the clouds down on Dragonfly Falls as Ember watched the three white sheep and the one black sheep run. As she was watching, she saw Flame coming her way, and before Ember knew it, they were on their way to Dragon Village.

When they got to Dragon Village they went straight to the cave of Elder Thomas.

Once inside and seated comfortably, Elder Thomas began to speak. "Ember, Flame, there is something happening to the Dragon Realms and Red is behind it. You must stop him. The Elders beg you to help, I know you don't like to do things like this but no one else I know can do this, you are strong Ember, you can beat him!"

Well, I don't know. Like you said, I don't like to do things like this; but I always like new talents; I'll do it!" Ember responded.

"Good, then you must go to Cloudy Domain. There you will meet Spyro. Flame may accompany you, but he doesn't have to if it is against his wishes," said Elder Thomas.

"Okay," said Ember

As Ember and Flame were walking past the tree in the grove, Flame started speaking and they stopped, "Ember, I have something to ask of you," he said

Ember laughed and said "Flame, what could you possibly want to ask of me now?"

"Well it's…it's something I'm not sure you are ready to answer," said Flame.

"If I'm going to save the world, I'm going to have to be ready for anything," Ember responded

"Ember, I know you love me, and I know you love Spyro too, but who do you want to live your life with, who do you want to marry?" Flame asked.

"I…I…I don't know," stuttered Ember.

"You must know, we're almost adults now!" Flame said, with pleading notes.

"I…I'm sorry Flame, but It's Spyro; I want to be with Spyro," said Ember with pity in her voice.

"I thought you might say that. I should have listened to my brother 'be careful who you love because some women will trick you' he said. I guess inside I always new ha was right. I'm leaving-and don't pretend to miss me, because I know you won't!" Flame said the first and third parts at Ember, but he whispered the second part to himself.

He began to walk across the bridge to Crocivile Swamp. Ember could no longer hold back tears and yelled, "No Flame! You can't go there, go anywhere but the Crocivile Swamp! Elders have died there!" This made Flame stop for a moment and say, "I hope you don't think that will stop me, because nothing will."

"I think something will stop you, Flame," said Ember trying to keep from yelling.

"Well if that's what you thought then you thought wrong, nothing will stop me!" Flame responded, and began walking again, this time until he was out of sight.

Chapter 2

Ember wished that she never answered Flame properly, that he had never left, and wished that it weren't her fault that he did. Before she knew it, she had reached the lift to Cloudy Domain. The lift took forever, so she could do nothing. when the lift finally reached the top, she forgot about the norc waiting to smash her and she nearly got squished, but she jumped out of the way just in time.

Then the norc turned black as a burnt potato chip, and fell over. From behind him emerged Spyro, and she gave him a grateful smile. Spyro gave a smiling face to her too and soon it faded into a curious one. He then asked, "Where is Flame?"

"Well I… he didn't come." Ember responded.

"Oh I…I thought he would come, I was sort of looking forward to seeing him. The elder said that he would most likely come so that he could make sure you were safe." said Spyro.

"He decided not to," responded Ember.

"What happened, Ember?" asked Spyro.

"It's something I'm not ready to talk about," said Ember.

"Okay then, let's not talk about it," Spyro said kindly.

Ember felt very relieved, sighed, and said, "Thanks," more to herself than Spyro.

When they got to the elder (Elder Titan), he said some silly things and gave them good advice, like how to use their wing shield and where the next elder was. They had their fun, but now it was time to go see more beyond their home.

Chapter 3

They were finally at the swampy place that Elder Titan told them to go to, but they didn't know where to go in the swamp to see the elder that was here, so they just wandered and pushed buttons…. At one button a door opened and there stood the elder.

"Ah Ember my dear, you must be wondering why I would take refuge in a place like this."

"Well actually… yes," responded Ember.

"By the way my name is Elder Magnus; and I took refuge here because it reminds me of my home in Crocivile Swamp, but then there were murders there and I couldn't live there anymore, besides I'm only here to give you the important information…." said the elder quickly.

And the elder did give them important information, like how to pole swing and where the next and last elder was.

Chapter 4

The information was useful, but Magnus didn't tell them how cold it was going to be, so they were frozen to the core. They were in a place called Snow Town.

Soon they found where they were to find the last dragon elder: the Ice Castle.

They finally found, after days, the dragon elder, trapped for a couple years by Red.

"Spyro, Ember," and he bowed to both. "I believe you already know my name, Elder Astor, and that I am here to assist you. Now I shall teach you how to wall jump. …And you have met all the elders, and had their assistance?" he asked, after he explained how to wall jump.

"Yes Astor, we did," said Spyro boringly.

"Oh," said Astor in a depressed tone. "Well," he continued, "then you shall go to Red's lair, I shall direct you."

He directed them to a cave where he said Red lurked, and then left them alone.

The advice and the skills they learned from the elders came of good use that is unspoken of.

Within 10 feet of the cave they saw a golden dragon, about their age, with her face in her hands, crying.

"What's the matter?" asked Ember.

"I…I…I…I lost my d…d…dragonfly and m…m…my p…p…parents are d…d…dead and expecting m…m…me to rule over their land," stammered the girl.

"It's alright, we'll find your dragonfly, princess, are you a princess?" asked Ember.

"Y…yes I am, and thank you for saying you'd help me find my dragonfly," she said, she seemed to calm down after that.

"By the way, what is your name?" asked Ember.

"My name is Thundria," she said, "How about yours?"

"My name is Ember, and this is Spyro," said Ember.

"Well, Ember, Spyro, let's go," said Thundria

"It'd be best if we split up, what's your dragonfly's name and what does it look like?" asked Spyro.

"_She___is purple, and her name is Electra," said Thundria.

"How are we going to split up?" asked Ember.

"Me and Sparx will search Snow Town, you and Thundria will go forward, if either of us find Electra, we'll meet up at the entrance," said Spyro.

"Okay," said Ember.

"Let's be quick to find her," said Thundria.

Chapter 5

In the cavern, Thundria and Ember saw a slight light ahead, and walked towards it.

When they got to the light, they were in a place that looked like a battlefield, it was very tall, if the cavern wasn't so small that it seemed like the ceiling would squish them, the room wouldn't seem as big.

"Look Thundria, there's Electra!" said Ember brightly.

Meanwhile, in the town, Spyro had been looking everywhere for Electra, but hadn't found her. Soon he was looking in the last place he could think of.

Then he heard Sparx say "Look Spyro, I don't know if that's Electra, but it's a dragonfly!"

Back in the room, Ember looked up to make sure it wasn't a trap… it was. Spikes encased them in the circular battlefield, and a familiar red dragon loomed into sight… "Red!" screamed Ember.

"Hello, little Ms…. whatever your name is, where's Spyro?" snarled Red in response.

"My name is Ember, and Spyro currently isn't here, now if you just give us the dragonfly then we'll be on our way." said Ember angrily.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that's not going to happen, Ms. Ember, because, soon it'll help me rise to power! Ha ha ha!" said Red like a maniac.

"Yes it will, even if I have to force it from you!" yelled Ember.

"Is that so?" Red asked.

"Yes!" Ember roared, a maniacal glint in both her and Red's eyes.

Spyro and Sparx went forward and Spyro asked "What's wrong?"

"Z z z zzz" said the dragonfly.

Spyro gave Sparx a questioning look and Sparx said "He said he can't find Glacia."

Then Sparx said "Z z z z"

"Zz" said the dragonfly.

Sparx said "I asked him his name and he said 'Christian'" "Okay, well, tell him we'll help him find Glacia, and ask him what she looks like," said Spyro.

"Alright, z z z z zzz, z z z z z zzz?" asked Sparx.

"Z z z, z z z, z z z zzzz z z," said Christian.

"She is big, and light blue, with a black underbelly and horns," translated Sparx.

And they were off.

Ember roared for real this time and Red said "Is that the best you can do?" and that was probably the best she could do, but she only hissed angrily and launched a couple scorching fireballs.

Red dodged them easily, but an extra one hit him square in the shoulder.

"Ow! You have better aim than I thought, but I won't underestimate you again. And he shot a few of his own, more powerful fireballs.

They all landed at least a foot from her but neither Thundria nor Red could tell because as soon as they hit the ground they exploded, leaving a gigantic dust cloud.

Then suddenly, they saw a spot of red light and heard, "You have worse aim than I thought."

Then the ball of red light grew two times the size and turned into a jet of red light and flew toward Red.

An unsuspecting Red got hit in the face before he could move, and fell to the ground.

*groan*

Red slowly got up and, with surprising speed began flying out of the top of the room, Ember could not follow.

"I won't forget this!" yelled Red. Ember roared loudly in anger and frustration.

Spyro had been running towards the cavern ever since he heard a roar. He reached the end of the room and found that it was blocked by spikes, (they were facing Ember and Thundria.) He began banging against them over and over trying to shatter them. "Ember!" he yelled, invisible tears falling, "Ember!" he yelled again.

"Spyro? Is that you?" she asked, calming down a little.

"Yes, it is me, Ember!" he cried.

"Young love," said Sparx quietly and glumly.

"Shut up Sparx," Spyro said hotheadedly.

"Come on Thundria, get your dragonfly, and let's get out of here. Look out Spyro, if your in the way your sure to get hurt!" said Ember.

Spyro moved aside, and then heard running noises. Then the spikes exploded into a dust cloud, and Ember was already running out, once she was a little past Spyro she stopped running.

Spyro saw a blur of red and pink as she ran by, but he didn't know why he saw Red, but when she stopped, he knew. He looked dumbfounded when he saw her wounds, for they were deep holes made from the spikes she had crashed through.

"Ember! Are you alright?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, Spyro I'm fine, you worry too much, but thanks for asking anyway," She responded.

"Okay fine, but as soon as we get out we're going home so you can heal," said Spyro.

"Fine," said Ember.

When they walked outside Spyro asked "Are you sure you'll be able to make it?"

"Yes Spyro, I can," she replied.

A minute later while no one was paying attention to Ember, she collapsed.

Then someone asked, "As soon as you're better, we're going to go find Red, right Ember?"

*no reply*

"Ember?"

*no reply*

Spyro had been asking her the question, and since she didn't reply, he turned around, and saw her.

"Ember!" he yelped.

He carried her back home.

Chapter 6

Red growled as he reached his backup base, he hated being beaten by Spyro, but could accept it, but his _girlfriend?_ He couldn't accept being beaten by an _18_ _year-old girl_.

He pounded his fist on his desk and yelled, "Gerome!"

Gerome was a large brown earth dragon; he was the strongest of the group besides Red and Claire, he also had tads of green in places.

"Yes master?" he asked

"Get everyone else and destroy this girl, Ember, he held up a picture of Ember, and if possible get rid of Spyro! And this is a test and order, so don't fail me," he yelled.

"Yes master," said Gerome, and with that he bowed and retreated from the room; he didn't want to be with Red when he was this angry.

Ember's eyes flashed open. She then looked around her; she was in her room, sleeping on her bed. Then someone entered, and she quickly realized it was Thundria with Electra at her side, a grim look on both faces. When they saw Ember's eyes open, their grim faces quickly changed into happy ones.

"Oh, Ember! I'm so happy to see you awake!" said Thundria happily.

"You're still here?" asked Ember.

"Well, yeah, you saved my dragonfly and made my hopes and courage come back, I'm not just going to leave. I've decided to join you on your quest." she responded.

"That's great, but, what about your kingdom?" asked Ember.

"You worry too much; I planed way ahead of you. I told my cousin to take over until I was back," said Thundria.

"That's great!" Ember said in response.

"I know, but you must remember, it's only until work is finished." said Thundria.

"I know." Ember said

"I'm going to tell Spyro you're finally awake," said Thundria.

"Finally? How long was I out?" she asked.

"Almost three days now. It's not as bad as it seems, I suppose it's just recovery and rest, it's for a good cause, and Spyro has been really worried, and for some reason, ashamed. I'm just going to tell him that your better, but he may not come in, he has been refusing to see you," Thundria said worriedly.

"Okay, see you later," Ember replied

"Later," Thundria said.

Ember just realized why her wounds hurt a lot now: they were trying to close.

Thundria was right; Spyro didn't come in that day, or the next.

He didn't come in until the fifth day but still kept his head hung in shame, he also avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be Spyro, it wasn't your fault I was hurt," Ember retorted.

"Yes it was," whispered Spyro.

"No, it wasn't, stop blaming yourself for things you did not do!" Ember replied angrily.

"But the thing is, it is my fault. I was afraid that Red would attack, so I went the opposite way of him, I was afraid for _my_ life Ember, so I sent you to the fight. I'm sorry Ember, I truly am," he said, and left the room.

Little did Spyro know, Ember was about to get even more hurt.

Chapter 7

Gerome and his gang were gaining fast, in a few minutes Dragon Kingdom was in sight, and they all had their eyes on their destination: Dragon Village.

"Draco, Saranor, Tasha, Claire! Check out the western and eastern gate, see if you can find the girl," yelled Gerome.

"Sierra, come with me," said Gerome.

Draco was a wind dragon, but he wasn't as big as the others.

Claire was a large ice dragon; she was white with tinges of light blue or even black every once in a while.

Sierra was a large vicious fire dragon; she was ranked out right behind Gerome.

"Yes sir," said Tasha. Tasha was also a large earth dragon, but green with a tad of brown.

"Let's move!" yelled Saranor. Saranor was a large ice dragon; he was black with icy blue eyes.

Ember was lying next to her house in her garden which was just inside the western gate.

The most unexpected thing happened just then: she had visitors. She went inside the house to greet them at the door.

When she opened the door she saw Claire and Saranor, and though she did not know it, Tasha and Draco were hiding at the side of the house.

"Hello, who are you?" asked Ember.

"I'm Claire and this is Saranor, can we take a walk while talking?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, sure," said Ember.

Draco and Tasha did not follow; they knew they would have their chance to grab her when Claire and Saranor got back.

Meanwhile, Gerome and Sierra had found Spyro's house and knocked.

Spyro came to the door himself. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked when he saw them.

"I'm Gerome, and this is Sierra, and all we want is to do this!" he said and punched Spyro in the face so hard he fell to the ground.

Gerome pushed Spyro onto his back with his foot and said, "Pathetic."

*groan*

"You are the most pathetic thing ever; how can you ever trust the newest ones to town before they have earned their trust?" said Sierra, then asked, "May I have the pleasure?"

"Yes you may," responded Gerome.

"Thank you," she said, and then knocked him out with a hard-fisted punch, the last thing Spyro heard was laughing.

When Ember, Claire, and Saranor got back to Ember's house, Saranor said "Well, that was pleasant, wasn't it, well now the pleasantness will have to end, dear Ember," then he gestured to Tasha and Draco and they knocked her out with a double swipe, and though no one knew it, her necklace fell off. Claire then carried her back to their base.

Chapter 8

When Spyro woke he noticed that he was in his very own purple living room and barely saw a purple blur of Electra, who was rushing out of the house to get Thundria, who was in the garden.

When Thundria opened the door and he realized it was nightfall, but when she walked in, she was only trying to smile at him.

"You're finally awake," she said expressionlessly.

"Almost a day," she said to his questioning look.

"Oh…what have I missed?" he asked.

"Ember's missing," she said gravely.

"What?" he asked, while jumping up from the couch.

"She's gone without a trace. Eli said the last time she was seen was when she went on a walk with some strangers," said Thundria.

Eli was Ember's guard. He was an earth dragon, who was very strong and quite large; he was green and brown, the same amount of each.

*Sigh*

"We have to find her. We have to," said Spyro.

"We can't, it's hopeless. The investigators have looked everywhere in Dragon Kingdom," Thundria said.

"Maybe she's not in Dragon Kingdom," said Spyro.

"They find it impossible; they said she's dead," tears welled up in Thundria's eyes when she said this.

"It's not true!" said Spyro in anger.

"Yes it is; I'm sorry," she said, and tears started to fall.

"No you're not!" said Spyro. And with that he started out of the room, but Thundria stopped him for a moment when she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To… to take a walk," he said.

"Well, have a good walk, and please, don't think badly of me," said Thundria as more tears poured down her face.

"Thanks," said Spyro.

While walking around the village's houses, he came upon the nursery where he saw a young adult pleading with the butler, Erin.

Erin was as large as Eli, but he was a fire dragon, not earth. He had a yellow underbelly, horns, spikes, and the underside of his wings were yellow

When Spyro came closer, he realized that the young adult was female and she was large and light blue with a black underbelly and horns.

_Seriously? Doesn't anybody know that you can't be on pleading terms with Erin? I tried it once, and I got beat up. _"Excuse me, but who are you, what do you want, and where did you come from?" asked Spyro.

"It's none of your business who I am, what I want and where I came from," the woman growled, not taking her eyes off the butler.

"It may not be, but I just want to help you," Spyro growled back.

"If you must know," she said suddenly soft, finally turning her head toward him, Spyro took one look at her and knew that she was very sad because she was crying, but she was wiping away her tears.

"I came from the Ice Castle, and I'm missing a dragonfly, I can't trust you with my name yet," said the girl.

"Very well then, shall we look?" asked Spyro extending his arm.

"I guess," she said, locking her arm with his.

"Now, what does your dragonfly look like?" asked Spyro

"Well, he's, larger than normal, and he's blue with white stripes," she said.

"…"

"…"

"… You're Glacia!" he said in amazement.

"Why, yes I am. How did you know?" asked Glacia.

"Christian!" called Spyro.

A blue with white stripes dragonfly came into view.

"Oh, Christian! I'm so happy I found you!" she said happily.

"Zzz," said Christian warmly

"Where did you find him?" asked Glacia.

"I found him near the entrance to Cheetah Glacier," said Spyro.

"Thank you!" she said in relief.

"You're welcome," said Spyro.

"Well, I'd best be on my way, I was due within an hour or two," said Spyro.

"Well, if you tell me where you live, I could see you there and we could have a little talk," said Glacia.

"Alright then, it's the purple house on the left," said Spyro.

"Okay, see you within the hour," said Glacia.

"See ya Glacia," said Spyro.

Soon after she left he came to Ember's house, he looked at it for moments and when he looked down, he felt a strange unwanted presence. Then he saw a glint of gold…

"Ember's necklace!" he said quietly.

He picked it up in his fist, closed his eyes tightly and whispered solemnly, "_Ember._"

Chapter 9

When Spyro got home, he did see Glacia, but rushed by as if he didn't.

"Thundria! Where are you?" asked Spyro.

"I'm in the garden," she called back.

"Ugh," said Spyro to himself.

When he reached her he said, "I'm leaving, and, don't try to stop me."

"I wasn't planning to, but might I ask where you are going?" Thundria asked.

"I'm going to look for Ember," said Spyro.

"I'm surprised you didn't go without telling me," she responded.

"I guess I didn't feel like being disrespectful," he said tauntingly.

"I'm going to talk to Glacia, then I'm leaving," Spyro said.

"Fine, goodbye then," Thundria responded, then crossed her arms and turned her head in a tantrum.

"Goodbye, I'll miss you," Spyro said.

"Glacia!" he called to get her attention.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We'll have a short talk before I leave," Spyro said.

"Good, I'll join you on your journey, do you mind?" she asked.

"Not really, but the talk's going to be held here," he said.

"Okay" Glacia said.

They quickly had their talk, and when they were done, looked at the path…. It was pretty long. They soon got over how long the path was, and were on their way.

Chapter 10

When Claire and her friends saw their base, they quickly swooped in to find Red right in front of them, impatiently clicking his foot talon against the hard floor.

"What took you so long?" he roared.

"Sorry master, that we're late, we brought the girl for you to toy with," said Gerome.

"Good, good," said Red.

He put her in the Dungeons, and then bound her with unbreakable chains; they even wouldn't break to any of the breath types.

"Ember. Ember," he said.

Her eyes opened and she glared at Red, crouched, and jumped at him, only to see him take a single back step and feel the chains restrain her. She coughed, for the chains were bound to her neck and ankles (all of them), she just glared at Red more and more, her eyes were like nails piercing through Red's skull.

"Ah, my dear, aren't you being a bit harsh for your liking?" Red asked.

"No," Ember responded, then continued to glare.

"No? Well then, I rather think you will like this dungeon, it's just as harsh as you, and it's stronger than you," Red said.

*growl*

"Is that an insult dear?" Red asked

She lowered her head a little, and growled her response.

Red slapped her hard across the face.

She tilted her head by the force of his slap, and then attempted to breathe fire, but soon regretted it, choking.

"I forgot to tell you, if you try to use a breath type, the chains are literal choking chains, and that you would die to if you tried too many times, by the way, make yourself comfortable, and have fun" Red said.

*growl*

Spyro looked ahead to see a couple of volcanoes and a lot of lava, and black ground

"There it is!" Spyro yelled over the noisy wind.

"It's been so long since I've even seen it from a distance. It's so much more beautiful up close!" said Glacia.

*flap, pant, flap*

"What was that?" asked Spyro.

*flap, pant, flap*

"I don't know," said Glacia.

*flap, pant*

They both turned around to see an unexpected sight.

"Thundria!" asked Spyro.

"Finally! Yes, it's me! I've been trying to catch up all day!" said Thundria.

"I thought you said that you were going to stay in Dragon Village!" Spyro yelled.

"I decided not to! I wanted to help you on your journey to save Ember, after all, she did a deed I could not forget," she said as she turned her head toward Electra.

*_Flashback*_

"Where is Flame?" asked Spyro

"He didn't come," responded Ember.

"The elder said that it was the highest chance that he would come," Spyro said.

"Well, I guess he decided not to," said Ember.

*_End flashback*_

"I miss Flame and I wonder where he is," Spyro said unexpectedly.

"Who's Flame?" asked Thundria and Glacia at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, nobody, just an old friend that I miss." Spyro said.

Chapter 11

Red wondered why Ember hated him so much. Was it just because he captured her? Was it because Spyro hated him? Or was it something else? So many unanswered questions, in fact there was so many that he was getting very angry at them. He went to the dungeon to see the answer.

"Why do you hate me so?" he asked Ember when he got inside.

"You killed my parents, vermin," she responded

Red growled at the insult vermin, and scratched Ember's cheek, and the green disappeared from his talons, went onto her skin and sunk deep beneath.

"The poison will turn you to evil within three hours, and you will not disobey me!" Red said angrily.

Ember just growled.

"How long till we get there?" asked Thundria.

"About five hours," Spyro joked.

"Really? It'll take that long?" she asked.

"You are so gullible. It'll take about twenty minutes," Glacia said.

"Oh, thank goodness," Thundria responded.

Fifteen minutes later

"Finally, we're here!" they all happily said.

"It's beautiful!" Glacia gasped.

"Yes, it certainly is, but there is no time for sightseeing, we've got to grab Ember and get out of here before we're caught and killed," Spyro said.

"I know," she responded.

"Let's make this fast," he said.

They all put on a burst of speed and sped off toward their destination: the biggest volcano.

Chapter 12

Red looked out the window and saw Thundria, Glacia, and Spyro.

"Gerome, let the girl free, we are not ready for this fight," Red said.

"But, my lord," he argued.

Red raised his hand for silence, then said, "It doesn't matter anyway, she'll be one of us in about two hours, she is probably already thrashing wildly, trying not to let the poison take place, now take her out before it gets too wild in there."

"Yes, master," Gerome said.

"Oh, and, one more thing, before you let her go, tell her to kill them," said Red evilly.

"Yes, master," Gerome said again.

Spyro saw a something pink on the ground and asked, "Is that… Ember?"

"I think so," said Thundria.

When they came closer they saw it was her. She saw them and smiled gratefully. Then she fell to the ground and closed her eyes.

"Ember?" asked Spyro.

"We need to get her back to Dragon Village!" he said when she didn't respond.

"There's no time! In this condition, she'll surely die!" Thundria said, as Ember had already started thrashing.

Spyro gazed at Ember with worry.

"We can get her to the Ice Castle," said Glacia.

Spyro didn't lift his gaze, but nodded solemnly.

"See? I told you that they would fall for our trick," Red said.

"Yes, you are genius, master," said Gerome.

"I know," Red responded.

Spyro carried Ember, as he was the strongest, as they made their way to Ice Castle.

"Can you guys go any faster?" asked Spyro.

"No, but you can go ahead of us if _you_ can go faster," said Glacia

"I can. I'll see you there," Spyro responded, then sped forward, leaving them feet behind and getting farther ahead.

Chapter 13

When Spyro got to the Ice Castle, the princess was surprised.

"Spyro, it's been so long! Where are your friends?" she asked.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"I've been expecting you. Glacia alerted me a few minuets ago, but she didn't tell me why you were coming," the Ice Princess said.

"Oh. By any chance, do you know where the medical room is, I forgot," he said holding up Ember who was lying down and slightly thrashing in his arms, with her eyes closed.

"What's the matter with her?" she asked.

"I don't know! We found her this way! Thundria said if we went straight to Dragon Village, she'd die! Now where's the medical room!" Spyro said, real tears running down his cheeks.

"Give her here, I'll call the medics, and they'll take her to the medical room to find out what's wrong with her. While they're doing that, we can have a little chat when your friends get here.

The Ice Princess called the medics and Spyro reluctantly handed Ember over.

Minutes later Glacia and Thundria arrived, out of breath.

"You took a long time," said the Ice Princess, as Spyro looked too depressed and didn't say anything.

"Sorry. What's wrong with him?" Glacia responded, nodding at Spyro.

"He's just depressed that it was Ember, not anyone else," said the Ice Princess.

"Oh," Glacia responded.

"Well, he promised a talk right after you guys arrived, so why don't we start?" the Ice Princess asked.

Sure," Thundria immediately said.

In the middle of their talk, one of the medics, whose name was Sabrina, called the Ice Princess into the medical room.

"I'll be right back," she said to the others.

"Okay, see you in a while," said Glacia.

With that the Ice Princess left the room.

Chapter 14

"Gerome, would you please go and see that our little Ember is playing along with Spyro?" asked Red.

"Yes, of course, master," said Gerome.

Red smiled.

The Ice Princess came back to the room, looking down and not smiling as she was when she left.

When she looked up she said, "Oh Spyro, I'm so sorry!"

For the first time since Thundria and Glacia got there, Spyro looked up and asked, "Why, what's wrong?" his face had a worried expression.

"Ember is… is poisoned, and the poison has an infection that was to take place in three hours!" she responded.

"Three hours?" Spyro exclaimed. "That's in fifteen minutes!"

"Yes, but they found a way to slow it, so it now will be in four hours and fifteen minutes," said the Ice Princess.

Spyro relaxed a little and sighed.

"But still, if you don't find an antidote, something is going to happen to her, something terrible," the Ice Princess said.

"How?" Spyro asked.

"We're guessing that the person that did this to her will have the antidote, if not, just kill him because it's an evil person," said the Ice Princess.

"Okay, if it's that easy," responded Spyro.

Chapter 15

"Master!" called Gerome.

"Yes?" asked Red.

"The Ice Princess's medics have slowed the process!" said Gerome, fuming.

"I guess you wanted a new companion. How long will it take now?" asked Red, still perfectly calm.

"They changed it from three hours to six hours," said Gerome.

"That is a bug in our plans," Red said.

"Yes, and a big one too," Gerome responded.

Red smiled and said, "I have just the thing to do. Gerome, bring Spyro and his friends here and tell them I'm looking forward to a re-match, and before you go, tell the others to be ready for battle."

"Yes, sir," Gerome said.

Spyro paced around the room, thinking of what to do about his problem, stopping whenever an idea came to mind. When one did, he always just shook it off. This time, he looked up and didn't look down again; he was looking out the window at something and he even asked, "What's that?"

"There's nothing out there, Spyro," said Glacia.

"Well, can you explain that? It wasn't there before," Spyro responded, pointing to a brown-green dot in the sky.

"I can't, but I'm sure it's nothing," Glacia responded to Spyro's response.

But as the dot got closer, they realized that Glacia _was _wrong.

"Glacia, really, what is that?" asked Spyro

Thundria gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, then said, "Is that who I think it is?"

"What? Who?" asked Spyro.

"If it is who I think, than we're in big trouble. _He_ killed my parents. _He _is responsible for my position. _Gerome,_" Thundria hissed.

"Gerome? Is he…" asked Spyro.

*_Flashback*_

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Spyro.

"I'm Gerome and this is Sierra, and all we want to do is this!" responded Gerome as he punched Spyro is the face, knocking him to the ground.

Gerome pushed Spyro onto his back with his foot and said, "Pathetic."

*groan*

"You are the most pathetic thing ever; how can you ever trust the ones new to town before they have earned their trust?" said Sierra, then asked, "May I have the pleasure?"

"Yes you may," Gerome responded.

"Thank you," she said, then knocked Spyro out with a hard-fisted punch; the last thing he heard was laughing.

*_End Flashback*_

Spyro growled as he remembered this.

Thundria too, growled.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know this guy?" asked Glacia.

"No," said the Ice Princess. "I don't either."

"Oh, well, at least I'm not feeling left out anymore," said Glacia.

"I just hope it doesn't get to nasty out there," the Ice Princess said, while looking out the window at Spyro and Thundria, who had just launched themselves off the ground.

"Me too, and Christian agrees," Glacia said.

"What else I hope is that they will find the evil person soon and find a cure to Ember or else something _is_ going to happen, only I don't know what," the Ice Princess said.

Gerome closed his eyes and yelled in pain and fell from the sky fast as he felt waves of extreme power hit him.

He opened his eyes as he turned over to see his attackers. What he saw slightly surprised him. _I'm supposed to come to them! _he thought. "What the heck are you trying to do?" asked Gerome.

"We're trying to pay you back by killing you!" yelled Spyro.

"I didn't do anything to you guys!" Gerome yelled back.

"Yeah sure," said Spyro. "You only knocked me out in hopes to get rid of me, and to prevent me from saving my girlfriend, and you killed her parents!"

"I did? They probably tried to kill me, that's why I killed them!" yelled Gerome.

"Really, well, I don't even remember you!" yelled Thundria.

"Yeah, that's why I killed them; I remember them now I look at you." Gerome said.

"Look out, Spyro! We're going to fly right into the ground!" Thundria yelled as Gerome hit the ground with great force.

Thundria and Spyro lifted from their dive and gracefully landed.

"We should finish him off," said Spyro.

"I'm not holding anything back," responded Thundria as they both raised their fists.

"Wait," said Gerome with his eyes closed.

"Why?" asked Spyro and Thundria at the same time.

"Because," Gerome said. "I can tell you everything about us, where you're going, what you're doing, and what's going to happen when you do."

"Really?" asked Spyro. "And why would you do that?"

"Because… you are going to spare me and fight Red … aren't you? Gerome asked, and groaned with pain.

"Perhaps… it won't do anything anyway, you are going to die," said Spyro.

"Before I do, then, I will tell you as much as I know about the location of our base and possibly a few other things." said Gerome.

"Fine, in return for sparing you, you will tell us this stuff," said Spyro.

And Gerome began his telling of how to get through the base.

"First, you have to ask the door to open, the door is right behind where the lava comes down off the volcano; you have to ask every door to open, and you have to ask nicely. Red's door is different, you must be summoned there to go through the door, otherwise it's voice access, and only a few people are allowed through that way." Gerome stated.

"Right, but how do we know you're not lying?" asked Spyro.

"You don't, you just have to trust me," said Gerome. "I bet you're wondering what the poison on Ember does," he continued surely. "It will turn her into Red's slave."

"Huh?" Spyro was so surprised that he almost fell over.

"Yep," said Gerome, "I bet you weren't expecting that. I do not know of the cure, though."

"Why are you here?" asked Spyro.

"I was sent to find you and lead you to the base, but I'll just go and see if the information I gave you will get you through the base. Let's just hope it does, or else your girl won't be there for hugs and kisses in the future," said Gerome, speeding off into the distance after he said it.

"Why you little!" Spyro yelled, following him immediately.

"Spyro, wait! Glacia! Sorry to rush you out of the castle but I'm sure you'd like to know where I'm going," yelled Thundria.

"No way! You're not going without me if that's what you were planning to do," said Glacia as soon as she ran out of the castle.

"Right. So you know what I was going to say and you're sure you're coming?" asked Thundria.

"You bet," as soon as Glacia said it, they took off toward the volcanoes.

Chapter 16

As soon as Gerome reached Red's door he said, "I'm here to see Master Red."

The door opened and Gerome saw Red and said, "Spyro is coming as you wished."

"Good. Is that all?" asked Red.

"He has his two friends coming too," responded Gerome.

"That's nice. Anything else?" Red asked again.

"No sir," said Gerome at once.

"Good, you may leave," said Red.

Gerome bowed and left the room.

Spyro gained speed and soon he was looking at the very volcano that Red's base was located in. He growled and landed within seconds and began to walk toward the base. When Spyro reached the spot where the lava flows, he said, "I wish to go inside, please open."

The door immediately opened.

Spyro grinned; what Gerome told him was true.

He asked two more doors to open, and then he was in an enormous room. When he reached the middle, he stopped. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Welcome to the Main Hall," said a voice. As soon as the voice said it, all the doors in the room locked themselves with a click. Spyro was trapped.

Then Spyro heard something. He looked up, saw a speck, said, "What the-?" and was pummeled before he could finish his sentence.

"What-?" Spyro asked and was once more pummeled before he finished his sentence.

The same thing happened about five more times.

"Alright, which volcano is it?" asked Glacia.

"That one," said Thundria, pointing to the base.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Glacia.

"I'm not holding back," said Thundria, and they sped toward the base.

"Who are you?" asked Spyro from the floor, having learned to stay down instead of getting up and trying to say 'what are you trying to do and who are you?'

"I'm sure you'll remember me soon enough," said a woman's voice.

_I know that voice!_ Spyro thought as he tried to figure out who it belonged to.

The voice just made that evil laughter that you make without opening your mouth.

*_Flashback*_

"You are the most pathetic thing ever; how can you ever trust the new ones to town before they have earned their trust?" asked the woman's voice. "May I have the pleasure?"

"Yes you may," said Gerome.

Then she knocked Spyro out with a hard-fisted punch.

*_End flashback*_

"Sierra!" Spyro barked.

"Hmmm," said Sierra. "It's not just me you know."

"Huh?" asked Spyro just as a blur of green, brown, white, light blue, and black rushed by.

Then the blur stopped at Spyro's side and he could see two dragonesses standing there.

"But there's more," Sierra said, and another blur of brown, green, light blue, and black came rushing by, and settled next to the two dragonesses, then Sierra, too, joined them.

There were six dragons to Spyro's side, only two he recognized, though.

"Let's fight," said Gerome.

"I'm not holding back," Spyro responded.

They went up into the air and Gerome said, "Let's make this one versus one, if I fall to your cause, the next dragon will take my place, if you fall to our cause, then we get to do whatever we want with you. In order to lose, you have to stay down for ten seconds; we'll count in our heads, not out loud."

"I'm all for it," said Spyro.

"Then let's begin," said Gerome.

The two of them exchanged punches and kicks, each time one was hit, they would recover immediately and retaliate; it was an endless fistfight.

"Thundria! This door won't open!" said Glacia.

"Are you sure?" asked Thundria.

"Positive; I've tried asking in the nicest ways possible," Glacia responded.

"Hmmm," said Thundria to herself. _It can't be Red's door. Why won't it open? Gerome said EVERY door would open if we asked nicely, _she thought.

As Thundria pondered over her thoughts, so did Glacia, but then Glacia heard something. She put her ear to the door and listened. She heard yells and grunts and the sound of fists and feet colliding with each other, and every once in a while she heard voices.

"Thundria," said Glacia.

Thundria was snapped back into reality and said, "What?"

"Listen," Glacia whispered, leaving the door allowing Thundria to hear.

Thundria was curious and did as Glacia told her to. She heard the same sounds that Glacia did: grunts, yells, the sound of fists and feet colliding, and every once in a while, voices that would say 'give up now, you can't win' or 'I will never give up' or something else like that.

"I will win!" yelled Spyro as he punched Gerome in the face.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Gerome as he retaliated by kicking Spyro in the chest.

The two of them went higher, Gerome getting there first. Then, when Spyro had nearly reached him, Gerome held his hands up so he looked like he was going to play volleyball but instead of aiming to hit up, he was aiming to hit _down_.

When Spyro reached him, Gerome hit down with all his might.

Spyro had no time to realize what Gerome was going to do, was bashed in the head and was sent flying downward, face first, toward the ground, with very much pain in his head.

"Ow," said Gerome. "I hit so hard I hurt myself."

The others roared with laughter.

Spyro hit the ground and actually crashed through it about a mile deep.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… _Gerome thought with a smile _6… 7… 8… 9…_

Just at the last second, a beam of green light shot through the hole where Spyro was.

Gerome barley had time to realize he was being attacked and dodged so late his tail got fried.

Gerome roared in pain. He soon found that he could not use his tail at all and roared some more.

While Gerome was roaring Spyro shot out of the hole like a speeding bullet head first toward Gerome.

_Boom!_ A direct hit!

Gerome groaned in pain (it hurt so much he couldn't scream).

Spyro balled up his fists and started punching Gerome in the chest.

Then Spyro made his finishing move: lifting Gerome in the air a little more and throwing him toward the ground as hard as he could.

When he hit the ground, Gerome just flinched; as he was in so much pain he couldn't make a sound at all.

_1… 2… 3… 4… _Spyro thought. _5… 6… 7… 8… _he continued in thought. _9… 10!_ "Ha ha!" Spyro laughed. "Looks like I win!"

Gerome still didn't get up, and Spyro just chuckled at him.

"Anyone else want some?" asked Spyro.

Claire walked up and said, "I do!"

Spyro grinned evilly and said, "Very well then, so be it."

Claire, too, grinned evilly.

Chapter 17

"Hey, Thundria, I think they took a break or something," said Glacia.

"I know," she responded.

Then the noise started again and Glacia started to go backwards and ran forward to hit the door.

Thundria saw what she was getting at and soon the two of them were ramming against the door.

Spyro and Claire, however, didn't hear them, so they weren't distracted from each other.

Spyro made the first move which was one of the hardest punches he had ever wielded.

Claire just dodged, though.

Despite her dodging, her left horn got shattered, and her eyes widened in anger and surprise.

Claire's growl sounded so much like a roar, you might mistake it for one. "You fool!" she yelled.

"I'm not the fool, that's you," countered Spyro.

Claire growled/roared some more.

Stronger then ever from anger, Claire punched unexpectedly at Spyro and hit exactly where she wanted.

Spyro roared in pain, for _both_ of his horns had been punched off.

"You really are a fool, you know that?" asked Spyro.

"No I'm not, you just say that," said Claire.

Both of them were so angry that they were four times stronger than normal, and they were actually _glowing_ because of their extreme power. Red and clear were the colors of their glow. Spyro had the red glow, and Claire had the clear glow.

Then Spyro roared and started the real fight with a flurry of punches and a couple kicks in between.

Claire dodged every single punch and kick.

"Alright, that's it!" yelled Glacia.

The door was _taunting_ them and Glacia was through with it.

She inhaled and blew it out (her mouth open as if she were to roar) as ice at the door.

The door was frozen solid and covered with ice.

Thundria, too, was through with the door, and she to inhaled and blew it out (in the same manner as Glacia), but thunder bolts came out, not ice.

The ice on the door exploded then the door gave way and fell down.

Tasha and Draco heard a noise and looked over to where Thundria and Glacia stood.

"Hey, Sierra!" whispered Draco.

"What?" she asked.

Draco pointed to where the door used to be, and Sierra looked over there.

"Now, look what the cat brought in: pests," said Sierra.

"Let's get them!" whispered Tasha.

"You don't need to tell me twice," said Sierra.

And the three of them walked over to Thundria and Glacia.

Thundria and Glacia first saw a red glow and a clear glow hitting each other, and then they saw the two dragons watching with grins on their faces, then the three dragons coming their way with _evil _grins on _their_ faces.

Chapter 18

"Now that," said Thundria, pointing, "is a problem"

"What is?" asked Glacia, and then she looked where Thundria pointed. "I see," she said.

"That's just something we're going to have to take care of," continued Glacia as the dragons got closer.

"Look at them, they look so weak," said Sierra.

"Did anybody ever tell you not to rely on looks to know anything about something?" asked Draco.

"You did, just now," Sierra responded.

"I'll take that as a no," Draco whispered to himself

Sierra then poked Thundria saying, "Get away from our land."

"Heck no. Why should I?" responded Thundria.

"Because I told you to, and you're on private property, crashing a private party, and there are no gold dragons allowed."

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my mom," said Thundria rudely.

"Why should you listen to me?" repeated Sierra. "You should listen to me because-" she punched Thundria in the chin (from the bottom, not the front). "-I'll do that," Sierra finished.

Thundria quickly recovered and retaliated with her own punch but her fist was caught by Sierra's own hand and held in place. Then Sierra kicked Thundria in the left knee which sent Thundria to the ground in a bowing position on her right knee and left foot.

"Look at you; you're bowing," said Sierra.

Thundria once again recovered quickly and soon the two of them were occupied with kicking, punching, and dodging.

Then Tasha hit Glacia in the cheek really hard.

Glacia growled and hit back. She hit Tasha's upper thigh then Draco hit Glacia in the chest and soon all five of them were just blurs from how fast they were moving.

"Give up! You had a hard time with Gerome, I'm just stronger and smarter!" said Claire.

"And I'm stronger than I was!" said Spyro loudly, reassuring himself.

The clash continued on and on until the bad guys fell to the ground, knocked out (I'm too lazy to write the rest of the fight, and I'm tired of this story).

While Spyro looked to Claire, to see that her eyes weren't closed, just almost. Also she was only paralyzed.

"There's... more…" she said so quiet that Spyro could hardly catch it.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, as he had seen that the other dragons had also fallen; but Claire's eyes were already closed.

Spyro's eyes widened when Red loudly landed the floor.

"I sure could use some help," Spyro said to himself.

"You have it," said a familiar voice. Spyro was so surprised, he almost jumped; he hadn't noticed anyone before, and didn't even know that anyone had heard him.

He turned and saw Thundria and Glacia standing there with warm smiles on their faces.

Spyro smiled, too; and said "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it," replied Glacia.

"Let's do this!" said Thundria, in her fighting stance, facing Red

"Right!" replied Spyro and Glacia, getting into their fighting stances, while turning to face Red themselves.

Red was still the same guy Spyro had fought before, but he looked quite a bit more buff.

"Last time, Spyro, you were lucky; I was going easy on you. This time will be different, I won't be using my ice staff or lasers or anything else I fought you with last time; I will be using everything but those. You really may not be so lucky this time," Red said.

"I know, but it's worth it," replied Spyro.

"What is?" asked Red. "Oh yeah, Ember, right?"

"Let's just get this done and over with!' yelled Spyro as he started jump-attacking.

It wasn't unexpected and, being an adult male dragon made him large, so he just caught Spyro's front paws as he jumped at him.

Spyro had to flap his wings while struggling so that he didn't droop and hurt his arms.

Red laughed at Spyro, saying, "You are much more pathetic than I remembered; did you think I gave up at taking over the planet so you weren't training to defeat me once more?"

"I didn't train last time and still defeated you!" yelled Spyro.

"Is that so?" asked Red.

"It is so!" responded Spyro.

Just then was when Thundria felt like she wasn't going to simply just sit there and that she was going to help Spyro! So she lunged for Red's fist, while Glacia tried to stop her, but her efforts were in vain, as Thundria was determined to help.

Red then felt a sharp pain in his hand and dropped Spyro, clutching his wrist.

Spyro was confused for a moment, but then he saw Thundria floating down from Red's hand.

"Thanks Thundria," said Spyro. Thundria acknowledged him with a nod.

Glacia ran up to them and asked, "Are you two alright?"

"We're just fine," said Thundria rudely.

Glacia showed that her feelings were hurt but did nothing more.

Red was enraged at Thundria and he swept his hand across the floor and hit the three of them all at once.

Chapter 19

Spyro immediately recovered and attacked Red.

Red, however, was not surprised and he blocked with ease.

Spyro was not surprised either and he jumped down to the ground very quickly and used his fire breath, aiming for the front Red's face.

As soon as Red saw the fire coming toward him, he used his own fire breath in retaliation.

Thundria woke and saw the fire; she jumped up to Spyro's side and used her lightning breath to help Spyro's fire.

Red noticed this and almost gave in, but he remembered the pain and the shame he carried with him the last time he gave in; instead, he put on another burst of power.

That was when Glacia woke and saw all the others fighting. Glacia smiled. _He'll never expect it, _she thought.

Red actually didn't expect anything from her.

She creped up behind Red and used her ice breath, which froze the base of his tail. "Right on target," she whispered to herself.

Red could no longer withstand it, he stopped breathing fire and could not stop the fire and lightning coming toward him; when they hit, Red was weakened greatly.

Red concentrated all his energy to the surface and got up, looking like a blazing fire.

Spyro, Thundria, and Glacia did the some. Spyro had a purple glow about him, Thundria had lightning bouncing off her scales; Glacia had her ice attached to her scales, spikes, and the top side of her wings; it was like ice armor.

Red roared and attacked the three while they, too, roared and attacked him.

They collided with roars, fists, feet, and teeth.

After they parted and were standing on the ground, Red fell flat to it.

"Looks like I defeated you the last time I'll ever need to," said Spyro.

"You... haven't seen… the last of… it," Red managed to say before his eyes closed.

Spyro was really surprised this time. _Who could it be?_ He wondered.

Then he saw shiny purple dots coming from Gerome, Tasha, Claire, Saranor, Sierra, Draco, and from the open door.

The dots swarmed together and appeared to be looking for something.

A creature that loomed in the darkness unseen during the fights noticed that this was his time to come out.

It glided down from its perch to show it's self. Spyro, Thundria, and Glacia heard the soft tinkle of claws touching the hard ground and turned to look.

What they saw in front of them was quite a sight. There was a grey drake with red eyes about their age standing on his hind legs with his arms outstretched. All the purple dots flew over to him and were absorbed into his hands. Right after all the dots were absorbed, the drake's color changed from grey to black.

He grinned and charged at Spyro like an angry ram.

The last thing Spyro saw before he closed his eyes was a look into the eye of evil.

Chapter 20

Ember opened her eyes and sat up in a flash. The medics immediately went to tell the Ice Princess.

She was very surprised by what she was told. She went to see Ember at once.

Ember, of course hadn't met the fox, but was eager to know where her friends were so that she could take off at once.

The Ice Princess walked inside and Ember immediately asked "Where are my friends?"

"They couldn't afford to wait, so they took off towards the volcano. They've been gone for about four hours and haven't come back yet, I suggest you go in that direction to help them," responded the Ice Princess as she pointed south-east.

"Right," Ember said, and then took off at speeds unknown.

Chapter 21

Thundria and Glacia were having a very hard time, the lightning that had been jumping around Thundria's scales shortened and Glacia's ice armor had halfway melted off, both things caused by loss of energy; and the anonymous enemy wasn't even breaking a sweat. It seemed he had no weaknesses.

They then heard the sound of doors breaking down very quickly and loud footsteps. They all looked toward the open door to, within seconds, see a furious looking brownish pinkish dragoness.

"Ember?" asked Thundria.

Ember looked over to Thundria and her eyes softened a little, but then she looked over to Spyro, who was laying on the ground, and she once more looked furious. She looked over to the unknown drake and asked, "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?" he asked. It was the first time something other than a laugh escaped the drake.

"That voice!" Ember gasped. All signs of evil and anger about her were gone.

"It can't be!" she cried. "Flame? I thought you were dead!" Ember felt like she could go over there and give him a kiss even after all the horrible things he had done.

"Well, that just means you thought wrong," said Flame. "After I left, Red found me and recruited me to his team when he realized I could be a useful ally." Flame continued, "That's when I found how great this life is. You should join me, we'd rule the world together," he finished.

"Why you! I would never!" Ember yelled; and she tackled him.

"That's Flame?" asked Thundria.

"Apparently," responded Glacia as Flame and Ember grappled and rolled, biting, clawing, and hitting each other with their tails.

"I never expected him to be like this," continued Thundria

"I didn't either," Glacia replied.

Ember and Flame jumped away from each other and used their fire breath at the same time.

The line where the fires hit was the middle and it stayed there until they stopped fire-breathing.

"Not bad," Flame admitted.

"Not bad yourself," Ember retorted just before they grappled again.

After Ember and Flame un-grappled, they shot into the air and used their fire breath again.

Ember inhaled deeply and let out all the fire she could. Then she quickly flew around and before Flame could react, he got hit in the back. He had gotten tired so, therefore, he fell to the ground. Ember, too, was tired, just not as tired as Flame.

Flame got up, slowly, but he did nonetheless, get up. He took a deep breath and exhaled his most powerful fire onto Thundria and Glacia.

However, before Ember could notice this, the two dropped like flies.

Flame's plan didn't work, but it at least temporarily got rid of the others.

Chapter 22

Flame attacked Ember ferociously, but Ember reacted fast enough to dodge every time Flame tried to hit her.

Finally, Flame stopped attacking for just enough time for Ember to ascend, gather her energy and charge headfirst into Flame's chest

Flame's eyes closed as soon as Ember hit and sent him towards the ground with impact unknown.

Once Flame hit the ground, his eyes opened in pain, but they closed right after and he stayed laying there.

Darkness swept over Flame and his color was once more dark orange.

"Oh, Flame! What have I done?" Ember asked.

She immediately flew down to him and cried on him, for Flame was dead and she knew it; he didn't even get any last words.

Then, something amazing happened! Flame glowed blue and was alive again! (he stopped glowing right after)

Ember's whole face lit up as Flame got up on all fours. She hugged him tightly.

After a few moments of puzzlement, Flame patted her back.

"Ember?"

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Where are we?" Flame asked confusedly.

After Ember gave Flame a full explanation on everything, gesturing toward the others, she asked, "So, how about we take these guys home?"

Flame nodded and walked over to pick up Glacia and Thundria while Ember went over to pick up Spyro.

Flame and Ember carried Glacia, Thundria and Spyro all the way to Spyro's house and put Thundria and Glacia on the couches and Spyro on the bed without any of them doing so much as a twitch.

4 months later

Spyro looked over at his mate, Ember, who looked at him then back at the bride and the groom.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss the bride," said The Priest.

Flame gleefully kissed Glacia who kissed him.

1 month later

Everyone watched as The Priest said, "You may kiss the bride," and as Gerome kissed Claire.

In the months past, Thundria married Eli, Tasha married Draco, and Sierra married Saranor.

They also found out that the only reason Flame was alive, was because Ember had healing tears.

And so it was, that the twelve of them and their children went on adventure after adventure together, but not a single one was nearly the same.


End file.
